Watch the Fire Glow
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Ghastly and Tanith spend a winter day in the snow and then retire to the fire's glow. A fluffy little oneshot for a friend. R&R A Ghanith or Ghastly/Tanith story!


**Watch the Fire Glow: A Ghanith Oneshot**

* * *

It was late and it was freezing cold. But this was to be expected, as it was the dead of winter months and snow covered every street, field, and home throughout the Northern Hemisphere. And listening to the bitter wind moan and feeling the sharp snatch of winter, one might have thought that the cold weather would be unwelcome and shunned by most. And you would be right. _But_ there is an exception to every rule; for there was one household, located deep inside of the Ireland countryside that welcomed the season with open arms.

Yes, to one newlywed couple, the snowy hills and white sky was paradise.

* * *

Ghastly Bespoke sat down on the couch the second he entered his living room and sighed in contentment as he propped his feet up on the side; relaxing for the first time that evening.

Though the man was undoubtedly happy with the day's events, he was also completely drained. For it had truly been a busy afternoon.

It had started off with simply walking around the countless snow banks around the forest edge, admiring the beauty that was winter, and then it had grown into the biggest snowball fight of the man's life. Not to mention, the skinny dipping that he had participated in after the last piece of snow had been thrown and his clothes had been discarded into an oblivion he had no access to.

Ghastly shuddered as he remembered how cold he had been once his clothes had disappeared and then even more so when he had dived into the winter waters of the river that ran past the cottage, at the daring request of his darling wife. It had been worth it to see her beautiful smile, but the man knew without a doubt that if it wasn't for his elemental magic, he would have become a human Popsicle.

But despite the fact that his body was complaining and his fingers and toes were numb, Ghastly couldn't help but look back on the day with a full heart and a goofy grin.

"You gonna start up the fire for us, love? I thought that you were _dying_ of frostbite?"

Ghastly looked up at his wife, who was currently covered in snowflakes that had soaked through her coat and snow pants and he noted that she was shaking like a leaf. Without a word or thought the mage snapped his fingers and a roaring fire filled the fireplace lighting the room with a warm glow and bringing Tanith's lovely features into view.

Ghastly stared at the woman before him and marveled once more at her beauty and confidence. The mage was truly a lucky man to have married Tanith Low, and he was reminded of it every day multiple times as he held her to him and listened to her lovely voice as she said his name.

Tanith smiled back at him and look down at his naked body, her eyes sparkling with approval, though her teeth were chattering quite violently.

"That was the smartest thing I've ever done." She commented wickedly. "I should magic your clothes away more often."

Ghastly chuckled as he stood from the couch and approached his wife with a smirk, "I suppose you _could_, Mrs. Bespoke, but then I doubt we would ever get anything done."

Tanith giggled and brought him into a hug. "We might not get anything done, but I'd always be satisfied."

"Me more than you," Ghastly whispered as he brought one of his hands to rest on her waist, "Though it's only right that I extend the same courtesy to my other half as well."

"Of course," Tanith agreed as she kissed his nose. "But I'm afraid our brilliant plans will have to wait until I dry off and change. I'm going to freeze to death if I don't warm up!"

Ghastly nodded lovingly, "Go change, Tanith, I'll be here when you get back."

Tanith gave her husband a quick kiss before she ran towards the back of the house where the bedroom, bath, and kitchen were located. Ghastly watched her go before he slowly laid down on the large fur rug that sat in front of the fireplace, and watched the flames as he waited, counting each of the sparks of ash as they danced in a sporadic rhythm.

After several minutes of this, Ghastly heard his mate enter the room and he turned his head to bid her to join him. Tanith willingly laid down next to her husband and snuggled into his side. And Ghastly smiled at her as he took in her casual clothing and thick fuzzy socks with bright pink streaks, noting that Tanith was breathtaking in the simplest of ware.

As the two settled into their new position they didn't say a word as they watched the fire. Neither found the need to, for it was a beautiful moment of emotions and senses.

Tanith and Ghastly soon after fell asleep, but the fire continued to blaze in the grate, glowing with a mirthful light; an obvious symbol of the couple's love for one another.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I honestly don't know where this came from other than the inspiration from a friends love of Ghastly/Tanith. This was meant to be a little fluffy One-shot that I could give my friend for her birthday. ^^ Hopefully you guys like it! **_

_**Happy Holidays My Lovelies~! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran **_


End file.
